


Challenge

by PaperFox19



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dominance, M/M, Mating, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gin kidnaps Tsukune and challenges him to a fight, Tsukune goes ghoul and Gin gets marked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Gin kidnaps Tsukune and challenges him to a fight, Tsukune goes ghoul and Gin gets marked.

Gin grins at his perfect plan. His plan was this kidnap Tsukune and challenge him, defeat him and mark him. With Tsukune marked he would own him, and anyone he mated. “He He He perfect.” Gin laughed and leapt away.

Tsukune woke up and got out of bed. He yawned with his holy lock bound hand. He opened the door to go get washed up only to get grabbed and tossed into a bag before he could see who did it. Gin grabbed him and raced off to a secluded spot.

‘Good thing the girls weren’t in the area yet or this wouldn’t have worked.’ Gin dumped Tsukune out of the bag.

“Gin-sempai what is this.” Tsukune shouted. Gin grinned.

“This is an official challenge. We are going to fight, and when I win I’ll get to do whatever I want to you. You will belong to me and so will whatever you possess.” Gin said with a smirk.

“You can’t be serious. I’m not going to fight you sempai.” Tsukune said dusting himself off. Gin smirked and transformed into his werewolf form, destroying his shoes and socks. He lunged at Tsukune and tore open his pajama top. “You don’t have a choice.”

Gin started to attack Tsukune and Tsukune did his best to avoid Gin’s attacks. “I’m a little impressed your time here at youkai academy has done you well.”

Tsukune felt his inner youkai power start to take control and the holy lock cracked. “You have no idea.” Tesukune said his eyes going red.

“Hah I know all about that lock of yours. Just because you’re a ghoul doesn’t mean you can beat me.” The fight began again and Gin lost his shirt and jacket. Tsukune may have not been as fast as Gin but he was stronger.

Tsukune landed a strong punch to Gin’s gut knocking the wind out of Gin. “Challenging me like this learn your place.” Tsukune said before punching Gin. Gin hit the ground hard and slid across the ground.

Gin reverted back to his human form. He tried to get up only to get pinned face down by Tsukune. Tsukune gripped Gin’s locks. “Alright you win now let me up.” Gin said growling.

“I don’t think so, you have yet to learn your place. You challenged me and lost your mine.” Tsukune said and bared his sharpened canines. Gin tried to struggle but Tsukune held him still. He exposed Gin’s neck and sank his teeth in him.

Gin shook as Tsukune started drinking his blood as well as poured his youkai energy inside him. Gin couldn’t stop himself he came in his pants. Gin panted as Tsukune cleaned the new wound. Tsukune flipped Gin onto his back.

He tore off Gin’s pants revealing his wet arousal. “Such a little pervert time to have some fun with my new bitch.”

Tsukune started sucking Gin’s cock causing Gin to howl in pleasure. ‘Shit he’s so good at this, I didn’t think his youkai would claim me oh fuck.’

In his mind Gin wanted to resist and fight back but his body wouldn’t let him. Gin lost it when he felt a finger press against his virgin hole. Gin moaned Tsukune’s name as he came into his mouth. Tsukune drank him and held him as Gin shook in the aftermath of his release.

Tsukune replaced his mouth with his hand and stroked Gin’s cock. Gin whimpered as Tsukune’s other hand slipped two fingers inside him. Tsukune stretched and worked Gin’s newly formed arousal.

By the 4th finger Gin was cumming all over Tsukune’s hand. Tsukune removed his hands from Gin’s body and freed his own arousal. He spread Gin’s seed all over his length. He then positioned his length at Gin’s hole. ‘Oh shit he’s big fuck!’

Gin moaned as the head of Tsukunes cock pushed past his tight ring of muscle. Tsukune held Gin’s hips as he slowly eased his way inside him. “Oh fuck Tsukune so big, I’m being filled so much Ahh!”

When Tsukune was fully seated inside him Gin came. His seed splashing all over his chest and abs. Gin looked at Tsukune, who’s red eyes drank in the sight of his release. Gin blushed and felt the need for Tsukune to move. Tsukune watched him his eyes memorizing every detail of Gin’s body. After some time past Gin wrapped his legs around Tsukune’s waste. “Tsukune fuck me.”

Tsukune was waiting for that. He started moving and Gin moaned in pleasure. He started moving roughly and Gin was loving it. Tsukune gave hard thrusts and when he brushed Gin’s sweet spot he had his mate howling in need of release.

Tsukune grabbed Gin’s dripping erection and started jerking him off in time with his thrusts. Gin closed his eyes in pleasure. His toes curled as he came. Tsukune moaned as Gin tightened around him he gave a final thrust into Gin’s tight heat and came. Gin shivered as he was filled with Tsukune’s seed.

As Gin came down from his sex high he realized Tsukune was still hard. Tsukune pulled out of him. “Hands and knees bitch.” Tsukune said his voice thick with lust. Gin shivered and obeyed he got on his shaky arms and lifted his rear in the air. His newly formed aroused hung between his legs.

Tsukune got naked and repositioned himself at Gin’s hole. Tsukune buried himself in one thrust causing Gin to howl in pain mixed pleasure. Tsukune held nothing back and started thrusting wildly. Gin howled with each thrust.

For Gin he had never felt such pleasure. As Tsukune fucked him into submission Gin lost his heart and mind and body to Tsukune. The boys began to sweat as their lust builds. Gin had cum so much his body was spent, but Tsukune continued to pound into him. “Tell me who you belong to.” Tsukune said with a moan.

“You I belong to you.” Gin moaned. “Good boy!” Tsukune said and held Gin’s hips as he came.

The two collapsed on top of each other both panting. Tsukune tilted Gin’s face to the side. As his eyes reverted back to normal he kissed Gin. Gin moaned and kissed back eagerly.

Tsukune pulled out and stood up. “Let’s head back to the academy.”

“You’re not going to hurt me. I thought you would punish me make me pay for all the crap I put you through.” Gin said sitting up.

“Nah I’m good, besides what the girls are going to do to you when they find out about this will be way worse than what I could ever do to you.”

Gin paled and started to shake in fear. “They are going to kill me.”

Tsukune leaned down and kissed Gin. After breaking the kiss he said. “Don’t worry I won’t let them kill my mate.” Gin started crying tears of joy and tackled Tsukune. The two ended up in a heavy make out session.

End


End file.
